Brittana: Firsts
by BrittanaCornsAuthor
Summary: Brittany and Santana: All their firsts throughout the years. From the first meeting, to the end, and everything in-between. Edited by BrittanaCornsEditor Rated T for future chapters Please Review :
1. Brand New Best Friend

**Hey guys! Sorry it's pretty short but the next chapters will be longer :P **

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

"Puckerman, I'm going to give you one more chance to give me back my teddy bear before I unleash the wrath of my Lima Heights Adjacent butt onto your face," a five year old Santana Lopez says, crossing her arms beginning to get angry. She glares at the boy the same size as her with a full head of black curly hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah right," Noah Puckerman says almost laughing as he's still holding Santana's light blue teddy bear. Just as Santana runs up to Noah and is about to punch him square in the face, another boy named Finn Hudson, a couple of inches taller than Noah and Santana, with hair that sticks up in the front, pulls her away.

"Let me go giganto!" Santana yells as she tries to push Finn away.

"Dude just give me the bear and walk away," Finn calms says as he reaches his hand out for it. Noah throws it to him and angrily walks away. Finn catches it in his elbow and gives it back to Santana who is still attached to him by her wrist.

"Thanks," she bitterly says.

"Just try not to hurt people," Finn says with a smirk and lets her go.

"Santana, time out, ten minutes," the teacher sighs.

"Yeah yeah," Santana says as she fixes her long black pony tail on the way to a chair in the corner of the kindergarten classroom she has been to a hundred times before.

Just as Santana sits down in the small blue plastic chair the teacher, Ms. Hopkins, repeatedly presses a silver bell and gets all of the children's attention. The teacher is standing at the front of the classroom next to the cubbies with a wide eyed blonde girl covering her ears. "Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Brittany," the teacher says too happily. All of the kids go back to playing and Brittany walks over to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," she says.

Santana looks up from her teddy bear, "hi," her face lights up, "want to play with my teddy bear?" she says sweetly, a tone none of her other classmates have heard from her.

"Sure" Brittany smiles, stands next to Santana and takes the bear.

"Why we're you covering your ears earlier?" Santana asks.

"I don't like the bell. It reminds me of the one the person on the bike had when he ran over my cat," Brittany says sadly.

"I'm sorry," Santana says as those apologetic words even surprise her.

"But it's okay because I have a new cat. His name's Lord Tubbington," Brittany smiles.

"Does she use that bell a lot?" Brittany begins to look nervous again.

"Not for long," Santana mischievously says as she gets up to find the bell that upsets her new friend.

As Santana finds the bells, Brittany runs after her and asks, "what are you doing?" She picks up the bell and throws it to the ground, breaking it apart.

"Lopez," the teacher sighs. "Brittany and Santana, principals office!"

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asks as Santana reaches up to open the classroom door.

"You said you didn't like it," she smiles and takes Brittany's hand.


	2. Rainbow Sickess

**Author's Note (Written by BrittanaCornsEditor):  
**

**Why hellur goodstrangers! We are super duper freaking excited about thi next chapter! How did we come up with this idea you ask? I DONT KNOW! Apparently not writing things down immediatley makes you forget what you thought you would clearly remember just as an old person or a hobo would. Well to tell you the truth... We are both of those things. YES! Kate(the author) and I (cassidy the editor) are old hobos! Anyways, all i can tell you about this chapter is that i came up with it myself for no apparent reason! **  
*** "and to the applauseee!* haha jk i've been watching the ep. Of wizards of waverly place... This chapter, if your interested is a little gross if you think about it but oh well... TOO BAD! It has to do with rainbows AND vomit! Well actually Brittany would call it rainbow vomit. And this my very strangerly stranger type friends... That is how The "Rainbow Sickness" was born! "DUN DUN DUN!" *awesome sound effects* **  
**Mwahhaahahahahahahahahahahah a**

**And now for the Golden Horns! (haha see what i did there? Golden horns (like a unicorn= golden globes)**  
** *music plays* **  
**Anyways,we want to thank the people that favorited,viewed,followed and reviewed our first chapter all in 48 HOURS! :'D **

**Yes i know... This is getting a bit long and some of you are probably thinking "get a life you forgetful old hobos!" the others will say that to our cyberfaces in a PM or a review and the rest who just dont read it at all... Well... YOUR major JERK FACES! But... Whatever... **  
**I figured u would add some random lesson for everyone at the end of every authors note...**  
**I learned this one while thinking up the idea for chapter 2... :/**  
**Never,ever eat sunflower seeds while wearing shorts!**  
**Go any ideas why? PM us or review. We will answer all PMs btw. **  
**NoW! What you've all been waiting for!**  
** *drum roll***  
** MEE to talk moreee!**  
**Haha jk jk dont have a unicorn!**  
**Alright i guess i tortured everyone enough! Now for chapter 2... **

** - love and rainbows,**

** The Brittanacorns**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rainbow Sickness

"I like the Mohawk ,Noah, very Mr. T-esque," a very fashionably dressed, five-year-old Kurt Hummel says, petting his short, curly black Mohawk.

"Actually, lady, now I go by Puck." He takes Kurt's hand off the top of his head. "Ever since my dad took me to get the Mohawk yesterday, I thought I could use a badass nickname to go with it-" He's cut off.

"Hello small people of society!" A tall blonde woman says happily as she enters the classroom.

"Who are you?" Rachel Berry asks.

"My name is Holly Holiday. While your teacher is out, I will be your substitute."

"Are you qualified?" Rachel crosses her arms over her red reindeer sweater.

"Aren't you…annoying?" Ms. Holliday chuckles and pats Rachel's head.

"Finally someone who knows how to deal with Berry," Santana whispers to Brittany, who is sitting next to her.

"Okay," Ms. Holliday claps, "why doesn't everyone sit down and do something that doesn't involve spreading germs."

"How about snack time, Captain Germaphobe." Rachel suggests, rolling her eyes.

"Sure ,Captain Snot Face. Oh I'm sorry, did i say that out loud?" Holly says sarcastically.

"Hey" Puck says as he sits down next to Brittany and Santana with a bowl of Rainbow Goldfish.

"Hi Puck," Brittany says.

"So what are you guys, like friends now?" You can barely understand him when he's talking with a mouthful of Goldfish. "You two are always together."

"Yeah, best friends," Brittany takes some of the Goldfish. Santana looks down at the floor and then quickly shakes it off.

"Puckerman, you okay? You don't look so good," Santana adds.

"Yeah, I'm-" Puck starts right before he starts blowing colorful chunks.

"He's vomiting rainbows!" Brittany says as she stares, almost mesmerized.

"I'll go take him to the nurse..." Finn disgustingly says as he walks beside his friend.

* * *

Santana runs up to the light green painted porch of Brittany's house and repeatedly knocks on the door until Mr. Pierce opens it.

"Hello," He says to the little girl he has never met before.

"I'm Santana," she says nicely.

"Brittany's been talking so-" as he tries to engage her in conversation, he is cut off by her.

"I want to see Brittany," she says bluntly.

"She's upstairs in her room, second door on your right," He says, still a little taken back by the amount of attitude he had just encountered.

Santana walks into the house. "Just don't get too close, she's sick," Mr. Pierce adds as she walks up the stairs.

"Hey," Santana says as she slowly opens the door to Brittany's room.

"Hey," Brittany says weakly, followed by a cough.

"Your dad said you were sick, how are you feeling?" Santana dragged a chair next to Brittany's bed.

"Like a sick unicorn," She says before a sneeze.

"What?" Santana tilts her head, confused.

"Before a unicorn gets its horn it gets really sick and its nose turns red and it starts blowing rainbow chunks and stuff..." she smiles.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think you're turning into a unicorn?"

"No, I know I am! Santana, it's science!"

She doesn't have the heart to tell Brittany that she's probably not going to turn into a unicorn so she just changes the subject. "So, I brought you something to make you feel better," she smiles. "Well two things," Santana digs through her red backpack, "when you were out from school on Friday, Ms. Holiday played us this song that I thought you might like so I stole the CD from her. It's called Landslide," she then hands Brittany the CD as well as her teddy bear.

"But you love this!"

"Yeah but I love you more," Santana says sweetly.

(Of course at this point, she means a best friend kind of love.)

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two! :D The next chapter will be up in just a few days (and it will be longer!). Please please review. **


	3. First Valentines Day

**Authors note ch 3**

**So i guess i got authors note block this chapter... Probably cuz i decided not to write it till today... :/ but hey dont blame me! Blame school for making the band play for the superintendant :P soo i need SPECIfIC clothing and i needa practice too! blehhh.! Oh, yea i play clarinet :/... Kate did too in elementary school. She sat quietly in the back with her floweryyy one which now collect dust somewhere probably unmentionable! Lmfaooo soo anyways its a short one but watever... Kate tells me on oovoo not five minutes ago " just write wat your thinkking" So i am and she better not judge! Haha idgaf either way...**  
**But anyways... Seriously! I didnt have anything to do with this chapter except edit it (which i didnt even do yet btw) but yeah... All Creditzzzz must go to KATE! Cuz she is awesome like that.. U c my Good strangers -( haha i said it again!thats what imma call u all from now on)**  
**Wait! Ugh i went to tell my brother abou what happens at orientation at school n i lost my train of thought... Why do they say train? I like the bus better... :S sighh im sooo confusseddd but this is getting way too long... Sooo heres chapter 3..**  
**PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW!**  
**If u do i will love you forever! 3**

**Love and rainbows,**

**The Brittanacorns**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Valentines Day

"Santana hurry up or you're going to miss your bus!" She hears her mother yell from downstairs in a thick Spanish accent.

"I'm coming!" She yells back. "Espera un maldito minuto," she says to herself as she puts on a red headband to match her red t shirt. Why all the red? It's Valentine's Day of course, the day of love. Even though she thinks Valentines Day is completely idiotic, why not get into the festivities?

Santana grabs her backpack and runs down a flight of stairs. "Bye mom," she squeezes in as she flies out the door and onto the big, yellow school bus.

"Rachel, I got you a valentine now will you kiss me?" A weird kid named Jacob with a Jew-fro pesters.

"Hey Britt," Santana smiles and sits down on the seat next to her.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Brittany says sweetly and playfully hugs Santana.

"Santana!" Puck yells to Santana as he shuffles past all of the annoying kids. "Gotcha a valentine," he says with a smirk. He hands her a store bought card the size of an business card with two Hershey kisses taped to the top. "I was thinking, you me, Valentines dance tonight?" He raises his eye brow, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, Brittany is oblivious to this conversation. She is more focused on the chocolate Santana lets her take from her.

"Well Puck, I would go with you if Valentines Day was at least the second lamest holiday on earth. There is minimal candy and I get nothing out of it so I see no point in the whole thing," she says bluntly.

"I'll take that as a maybe," Puck awkwardly says then walks away.

"Oh, Santana I made you a valentine," Brittany smiles. As much as she hates the holiday, she doesn't know why but Santana had been secretly hoping for one form her. Brittany hands her a pink construction paper card that had '2 santana hapy valintines day lov brittany' written in red crayon on it.

She giggles, "I love it," she assures Brittany.

"Cool!" Brittany jumps up from her seat. "So, what are you doing for Valentines Day? Any boys?"

Santana riffles through the names of boys she knows in fourth grade and no one really fits the bill. Puck is going with a girl named Sugar in the grade below because she paid him, the only person Kurt ever stares at is Finn, Finn is a moron, and Mike is just too quiet. "Nope. Everyone just seems to be doing their own thing. I mean if there was a guy like you, I might actually go to this stupid dance," Santana says as they get off the bus outside school.

"Well since you're not going with anyone and I'm not going with anyone, why don't we go together?" Brittany asks.

"Wouldn't that be kind of weird, two girls going to the Valentines dance together?" Santana whispers, emphasis on Valentines. "People will think we're gay or something."

"What's gay mean?" Brittany questions.

"It's when a boy likes another boy or a girl likes another girl," Santana explains.

"There's a word for that? I thought it was just called love," Brittany says unmindfully, unaware of how deep that actually was.

Santana looks at her thoughtfully, "when did you become so smart?" They both smile.

"You never answered my question," Brittany reminds her. "Will you go to the Valentines dance with me?" She looks as Santana with her big, green eyes.

"Yes," She takes a deep breath, "yes, I'll go to the dance with you." Even though the idea of going to the Valentines dance with Brittany made her happy, a part of her wanted to back out.

"So Santana, why the sudden interest in the dance? Did someone ask you?" Mrs. Lopez asks while she drives her daughter to the Valentines dance.

* * *

"Yes," Santana says, hoping her mother stops the conversation there.

"Who asked you? It better not be that trouble maker with the Mohawk. Boys, that boy especially, bad news," She warns.

"No, no mom. Don't worry. I'm going with Brittany," she tests the water a little bit, "as friends," she nervously adds.

"Oh, okay. That's cute," she says kind of relieved.

"You're okay with it?" Santana asks surprised.

"As long as you're happy, baby. Oh look, there's Brittany," she points to Brittany who is wearing a white dress with little red hearts all over it.

Santana gets out of the car, "bye," she waves from the sidewalk as her mother drives away. "Hey," she says happily as she walks up to Brittany.

"Hey," she says sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Remember the teddy bear you gave me like three years ago?"

"Yeah?" She has barely thought of that bear in years.

"Well Lord Tubbington took it and gave it to his girlfriend. I'm sorry," Brittany says empathetically and hugs Santana.

"Britt, cheer up. I don't care about that stupid bear," she laughs.

"But that's what made us friends in the first place," Brittany insists.

"We don't need anything to remind us that we're best friends," Santana tries to cheer her up.

"Yeah we do. That was like a promise that we'll always be friends and now that promise is gone."

"So let's make up a new thing."

"Like what?" Brittany curiously asks.

Santana thinks of something, "okay you know how people hold pinkies when they want to promise each other something?" Brittany nods. "So instead of just locking pinkies for a second, we can do it all the time, as like a promise that we will always be best friends," Santana smiles and holds out her pinky.

"This is even better than the bear," Brittany smiles and locks pinkies with Santana. They go into the school and follow red arrows to the gym where the dance was being held. When they get to the paper heart and angel decorated gym, Mike Chang is break dancing in the middle of the dance floor and a crowd of kids is forming around him. "Let's go watch; he is such a good dancer!" Brittany leads Santana to the crowd of kids by her pinky.

As the crowd of kids slowly departs from the circle, Mike stop dancing and tries to catch his breath. "You've got some skills," Santana says.

"Thanks, my mom used to be a dancer so I guess I got that from her," Mike says.

"I'm kind of surprised you're here, aren't Asians all about the work?" Brittany asks.

Mike chuckles, "not all, but the only reason my dad let me come was because I told I'd you get extra credit if I showed up. Hey I'm gonna go get some punch before Puck does something to it. Talk to you later."

"Aren't you glad you came to the dance?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, it's fun," Santana smiles.

"And no one even called us any names," Brittany says happily.

"Hey Lopez," Puck calls to them as he's finishing pouring something into the bowl of punch.

"Oh God," Santana says annoyed that Puck saw them.

"Thought you said you weren't gonna come tonight," he says.

"Well I changed my mind."

"I'm just surprised that someone actually rejected me. Didn't think that was possible," he sees them holding pinkies. "You went with Brittany," he smirks. Santana lets go of Brittany's pinky.

"It's none of your business, Puck," Santana starts to get angry.

"What are you into chicks now?" Puck teases her.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get out of here," she says nicely, "afores I ends you," she snaps at him.

Puck looks at them and furrows his eyebrows, "whatever," he says a little angrily and walks away.

"Just let it go," Brittany says as she comfortingly rubs Santana's back.

"Yeah, yeah," she says, still a bit worked up. "Today is Valentines Day and I am going to spend it with my best friend," she smiles and hold her pinky out.

Brittany locks pinkies with her once again. She likes this feeling, that safe feeling. The feeling that no matter what, nothing could hurt them. Santana's starting to think that maybe she has a tiny crush on her. She's just hoping that Brittany feels the same way.

* * *

**Hello! tis Kate here. Hope you liked the chapter. If you did, tell us in the comments/review, it is much appreciated. btw Season 4 of glee is SOOO soon! :D (ryan murphy better not f*ck it up).**


End file.
